Rosas
by Lahuen
Summary: De nuevo otro día, me levanto como de costumbre y hago lo de siempre… hace poco que empecé esta rutina, todos los días salgo y camino sin rumbo fijo por las calles, esperando poder apaciguar el dolor que siento en el corazón… *Songfic*


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rosas**

De nuevo otro día, me levanto como de costumbre y hago lo de siempre… hace poco que empecé esta rutina, todos los días salgo y camino sin rumbo fijo por las calles, esperando poder apaciguar el dolor que siento en el corazón… y cuando pienso que esto va ser cual rutina establecida, oh sorpresa me llevo al ver frente a mi al causante de mis penas y lo peor de todo… es que no esta solo… Una chica rubia de ojos azules lo acompaña, aquella que alguna vez considere mi amiga, mi mejor amiga…

_En un día de estos en que suelo pensar  
"hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",  
nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,  
a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado_

Al instante, los recuerdos de lo que vivimos juntos inundan mi cabeza. Aquellas hermosas tardes en el parque, mirando el atardecer… en silencio, típico en ti. Las veces en que nos reuníamos en mi casa para ver una película o para simplemente a hablar…

_Desde el momento en que te conocí  
resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio  
te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir  
que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos_

Cada día, esperando detalles que nunca llegaban, esperando tan siquiera un ramo de rosas o una caja de chocolates, pero tu decías que eso era demasiado cursi y me conformaba con un beso y un abrazo… sin embargo no me importaba ya que era muy feliz simplemente con estar a tu lado…

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._

_Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

Aun recuerdo, aquella ocasión en la que me pediste un beso… no entendía el por qué de tu vergüenza al hacerlo, pero a mi no me importo y te di uno lleno de amor y pasión. Tú no dijiste nada y me diste uno igual, fue la primera vez en que me besaste sin que yo te lo pidiera…

_Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol  
me pediste que te diera un beso.  
Con lo baratos que salen mi amor,  
qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos._

Sin embargo, luego de medio año juntos, me dijiste que todo lo nuestro había llegado a su fin. Mi corazón se hizo añicos al escuchar excusas del por qué, y que además no parecías entenderlas tu mismo…

_Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,  
un placer coincidir en esta vida.  
Allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón  
y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías._

Desde entonces nos separamos, no nos hemos vuelto a ver y a pesar de todo sigo llenándome de falsas ilusiones, que quizás, algún día volverás, tocaras a mi puerta y te encontrare ahí con un gran ramo de hermosas rosas y diciéndome… Te amo…

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

Pero, desafortunadamente eso ya no es posible. A veces pienso que solo el primer amor es el que cuenta y que los demás solo serán pasajeros… tal vez tenga razón, tal vez no… pero aun así, sigo viviendo de las ilusiones y siempre mirando por la ventana…

_Y es que empiezo a pensar  
que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.  
Y es que empiezo a sospechar  
que los demás son solo para olvidar..._

Sin más, sigo mi camino y paso junto a ti, sin mirarte ni mirar a tu acompañante… tu haces lo mismo y eso es lo que más me duele, me duele el pensar que para ti, lo nuestro solo fue algo pasajero y nada más, cuando para mi fue lo más hermoso de mi vida.

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

Pero ya no puedo hacer nada y sigo caminando hasta perderme entre la gente, rumbo a mi hogar, en donde seguiré cual rutina e imaginando que algún día… tal vez volverás y me amaras como lo hiciste en algún tiempo…

- End -


End file.
